


Family Can Be Found

by TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Adoption, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited/pseuds/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited
Summary: Rudy and Pappy decide to adopt.POV adopted child
Relationships: Pappy Patrick/Rudy Reyes
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Family Can Be Found

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry for spamming the GenKill fandom, I just can’t stop writing!!

Angel was thirteen when she was finally adopted. She had been in and out of foster homes since she was five or six, honestly she really didn’t remember anymore. 

She had just been dumped at the group home by her most recent foster family when she met them, her future parents. 

“Angel, we have adopters here today!” Cried her roommate. She hated when adopters came. They always wanted a baby, not grown kids like her. 

Angel sighed as she heaved herself off her bed, book in hand as she made her way to the rec room. All kids were required to be in the rec room when adopters came. 

Angel sat on the wide windowsill in the back of the room so she could watch the whole room yet not be close to any of the younger kids. 

Shortly, two tall men walked in. Angel watched them over the edge of her book. The larger man had a kind smile that lit up his whole face. She could make out his lips moving but didn’t hear the words. The younger children all swarmed him. 

The thinner man, who was just as tall watched on quietly. He had a calm demeanor about him. 

Angel rolled her eyes and pulled her knees closer. She focused all her attention back on the book. 

Angel startled when she heard a throat clear near her. The thinner man had come over to her for whatever reason. 

“Mind if I join you?” He asked in a southern drawl. 

“Sure whatever.” She replied with a shrug. 

He sat down in the chair near the window and didn’t say anything. Angel was annoyed that he just radiated calm and ease. Finally she got fed up and slammed her book closed. 

“Why aren’t you over with the little kids your partner clearly wants to adopt?” She asked abruptly. 

“Rudy just has a big heart. He wants to share his love with all.” He replied. 

“So why aren’t you helping him pick out a kid?” She asked, arms crossed. 

“I am. We aren’t looking for specific age groups.” Was all he said. 

Angel frowned at the reply. She was not going to get her hopes up. It never worked out. 

After a few more moments, Rudy came towards them.

“How are you doing Pap?” He asked with a smile. Angel watched as the man smiled back and gave a casual shrug. Rudy’s smile grew wider. Angel watched the silent conversation in confusion. Frustrated she grabbed her book and decided to leave this area. She clearly wasn’t going to get any reading done. 

“Wait, what’s your name?” Rudy asked. 

“Angel.” 

“It’s wonderful to meet you Angel. You have good energy and strong vibes around you.” Rudy stated. Angel gave him a confused look before stalking off to a new corner to read in. 

She watched both men leave, hand in hand. She frowned again. Why did they even talk to her? Were they really that cruel?

Half an hour later, the group home director came into the rec room and asked for her to follow. Angel was mad, she hadn’t even been back for a full day and she was already in trouble. 

They reached the director’s office and Angel was surprised to see the two men. 

“Rudy and Shawn would like to have a one on one session with you.” The director explained. She gestured for Angel to sit before leaving the room. 

“We would like to adopt you Angel.” Rudy started. He had Shawn’s hand wrapped between his own large hands. 

“Why? Don’t you want a cute little kid?” Angel asked, arms crossed defensively. 

“I told you, we weren’t looking for any age group in particular.” Shawn replied with a shrug. 

Rudy gave her a strained smile. “We are looking to adopt someone that will let us love them.” 

“You’ve seen my record right? I don’t have the best track record in foster homes.” Angel replied, still trying to pull herself in, make herself smaller and less noticeable. 

Shawn grinned at her. “We were Marines, we can handle anything.” He stated.

“Will you let us love you and give you a home?” Rudy asked hopefully. 

Angel was nodding before she realized it and got two twin smiles that made her belly warm. 

—-

It was hard at first. They set some boundaries, but otherwise let Angel be independent. This frustrated her beyond belief. She was waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

“Angel hunny, why don’t you join me in meditation to control that negative energy?” Rudy asked one day. 

“I don’t want to do any of that pseudo science hippie bullshit!” Angel all but yelled before storming out of the room. 

Later that night she heard Rudy and Pappy (at least that’s what Shawn said she could call him) in their room next to hers. 

“I just don’t know what to do Pap. I’ve never felt so much anger in someone so young. She has such life and good energy around her.” Rudy said sadly.

Angel could hear rustling before she heard Pappy’s response. 

“Just keep showing her love Rude. You are doing such a good job. We knew this would be hard.” Pappy reassured. 

“Yeah, you’re right Pap.” Rudy replied with a sigh. 

Angel felt guilty. She was making such a happy person upset for caring about her. She stayed up for a while weighing the pros and cons of letting herself accept their love well into the night. 

The next morning Angel woke up with a firm resolve in her mind. She got ready for the day and padded down to the kitchen where Pappy was making eggs and bacon. 

“Mornin’!” Pappy greeted. Angel gave him a small smile as she sat down at the breakfast bar. She heard the door open and saw Rudy walk in from his morning run. 

“Good morning! What a beautiful day it is today!” Rudy stated with a smile. He gave Pappy a quick kiss on the cheek before heading to their room to shower and change. 

By the time Rudy was finished, Pappy was serving breakfast. Rudy sat at the bar beside Angel while Pappy stood across from them sipping his coffee. 

“I’m sorry!” Angel blurted out, startling both men. 

“Why are you sorry, young one?” Rudy asked, turning his body to give her his full attention. 

“I’m sorry for being a bad kid. I’m sorry for making you guys sad. I’m so you regret adopting me.” Angel said, starting to tear up. She made a frustrated growl as she wiped at her eyes. 

She felt strong arms wrap around her and pull her into a hug. That broke the last of her resolve. She clung to Rudy as she sobbed. Rudy lifted her gently so she could sit across his lap. He hummed and rubbed a hand up and down her back to help her calm down. 

Once her sobbing quieted to a few hiccups, Rudy loosened his grip and leaned back some. 

“You have nothing to be sorry about. You built up walls to protect yourself, which we respect. But you have such kind energy around you. You deserve to be loved and to give love.” Rudy explained. Angel threw her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. 

Angel felt another hand on her back. She looked up and saw Pappy standing near them. She felt childish, but she reached her arms out to Pappy. Despite her size, Pappy easily scooped her into his arms and held her. She buried her face in his neck and let out the occasional sniffle.

“We will never regret adopting you.” Pappy whispered against her hair. 

“That’s it! We are going to have a lazy day!” Rudy declared. Both Pappy and Angel looked at him in shock. Despite not knowing them for long, lazy was never a word she thought she’d hear from Rudy. 

“What? Today is a beautiful day to stay in and watch Disney movies.” Rudy said with a laugh. Pappy chuckled as he set Angel down. 

Angel knew that she was in the right place and that for once in her short life she was home.


End file.
